percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Reunion
The thing with a few of our OC's in a big family reunion, trying to figure out how they're related. It's a humorous crackfic. More OC's may come in later and have a funny excuse of why they're late. And some characters will be their presumed age until their owner tells me their age. And Aiyana is a non-existent character for the time being but will have a page within the next millenium. TATN / Thalia! 04:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S There may be spoilers for some stories and a few things are jokes. And there may be some WTH time travel. Characters (Because there are so many and the usernames are the one's alphabetized.) *Lex Panagakos, Forestpaw13's OC, age __ in this story. *Laura Veto, Kiwi 1998's OC, age __ in this story. *Jennifer Robinson, Kiwi 1998's OC, age __ in this story. *Kyra Nielsen, Kiwi 1998's OC, age __ in this story. *Elizabeth di Angelo, Leafwhisker's OC, age __ in this story. *Melanie di Angelo, Leafwhisker's OC, age __ in this story. *Shadow Atlas, Lulu123765's OC, age __ in this story. *Aiyana ____, Lulu123765's OC, age __ in this story. *Zack Johnson, Odst Grievous's OC, age __ in this story. *Taylor Grace-Castellan, Sparrowsong's OC, age 4 in this story. *Heather Jackson, Sparrowsong's OC, age 8 in this story. *Emery Noire, The River Styx's OC, age 16 in this story. *Kostantinos the Myrmidon, The River Styx's OC, age 16 in this story. *Adrastos Castellan, Thinkaboutthisname's OC, age 17 in this story. *Amberlynn Jackson, Thinkaboutthisname's OC, age 16 in this story. *Muse Lockhart, Thinkaboutthisname's OC, age 12 in this story. *The Marauder, Warboss95's OC, age __ in this story. This is all for now but more will come in later in the story. Chapter One It was a cold December night in the Jackson household. They were planning a family reunion, a very large one with their close friends at camp. This mostly consisted of their daughter's quarter-blood friends. A few unclaimed demigods were coming as well. Mostly, this was planned to be one large debate over how everyone was related. Boy, they were not expecting how many people were related. At first it was a small trickle of people, like Adrastos bringing Taylor in. And Eliza and Melanie walking in together, being twin sisters. By 4:30, the living room was crowded. Almost everyone they'd invited had come. The younger children, like Heather and Taylor, were sitting on the floor together. Most everyone else had gotten themselves a chair. They murmured quietly amongst each other, sipping drinks and nibbling on snacks. After Percy and Annabeth explained the reason they had brought them all here, they all got around people they knew they were related to. Emery and Shadow sat beside each other, knowing they were half-sisters. Adrastos sat with Taylor. So on and so forth. "Well, uh, I'm a descendent of Hermes and Zeus. So is Tay." Adrastos started, clearing his throat. "I'm unclaimed." Muse pouted, folding her arms over her chest and scowling. Just then, above Muse's head, spun a golden scythe. She looked up and gasped. Slowly, she went to sit by Lex. They exchanged a glance and awkwardly looked away. "Obviously, we're related to you all. Muse and I are either your aunt or uncle, your great aunt or uncle, or your great-great aunt or uncle." Lex tried a tentative smile. Kos looked up and made a playful-pouty face at the conversation. "No one here is related to me." There were a few chuckles. To be continued soon... Category:Humor Category:Horror Category:Family Category:Friendship